Incursion
by LordSlogra
Summary: Set in the place Kingdom Life II by Boopbot. All characters unless said otherwise are actual Roblox Players. Spydlings. They must find. They must gather. They must report. They must kill. When a small pest infestation turns into a full blown incursion, the 'Gang' must battle giant spiders, mystical guardians and unravel an ancient prophecy to stop an all out invasion. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 0: The Prologue

**If you want to contact the main characters on Roblox then Temp = temp35, Dragon= 11headeddragon, Alain=Sephinferno & Kaka= kakashi525. All credit for the place Kingdom Life 2 goes to Boopbot. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The purple light dissipated around Dark Lord Temp as he stepped into his home from the teleporter. The Underworld, home to all demons and their ruler was a dark and foreboding place, its walls made of the blackest stone and lava trickling through the cracks. There was a steady stream, however, running down the middle to power the transporter up above to the main kingdom. Temp sat down on his throne and began sorting through the souls he had got for delivering a message to the King. Just because you're the Dark Lord, doesn't mean you have to be evil. You just have to like it.

"Sir! My Lord, Sir!" Ah, the familiar call of a demon with a message. "Sir, look at this Sir!" Temp gazed down from his perch, his dull grey armour clinking as he did so.

"What is it now? And stop calling me sir!"

"Look what I found, it was crawling through the wall when I zapped it!" the demon looked rather too pleased with himself as the 'catch' was only about as big as his hand and looked like some hideous spider mutation with 5 legs and a huge egg sac.

"You're new here, right?" Temp guessed that as soon as he saw what it was the demon was holding.

"Yep," the demon nodded vigorously.

"Well take it to your nearest patrol station; we've got an infestation of these things. I call them Spydlings, they're spiders and they spy on everyone." The demon saluted him and ran off seemingly through the wall and into the bustling Demon City below. Just as Temp was beginning to relax, he saw a Spydling peeping out of the wall. It ran off as soon as he tried to run towards it. Then, without warning, they started running en masse straight out of the walls of his throne. He turned to see a much larger one, about the size of a small dog come out aswell.

"And to think there was a nest below me the whole time. Oh well, bad choice spider thingies," He raised his now glowing hand and shouted "_Flame Purge!_" The throne then exploded into flame as some of the Underworld's most hated pests burnt to a crisp.

"Good job they don't have souls." Another demon rushed in and started cleaning up the corpses. As he ran towards the biggest one, presumably a king or queen, he crashed into a human who had just appeared from the transporter. This human though, had fiery red clothes with lightning stripes all down them, his spikey hair only served to amplify the fact that he had something of the storm about him. He was quite young for his abilities, only 16, and his red eyes housed a serious side of him which only rarely got seen.

"Hey, Temp! What are these spidery things? I found one trying to claw its way into a grave."

"Dragon?" That wasn't his real name, just a nickname given to him as a warning to his most feared ability, to turn into a dragon and carve anyone in his way to pieces. "How did you get a Spydling?" There wasn't a hint of intonation in Temp's voice as Dragon was known for his tricks.

"I found it in the graveyard. I wanted to eat it, but Alain told me to ask you what it was first." Alain was Dragon's closest friend. He was the serious and sensible one out of the two and often stopped Dragon from doing some stupid things. Eating a Spydling wasn't far off Dragon's weird agenda.

"Yes, well get it out of here before it calls the others, there stupidly hard to kill and I've got an incursion of them here. I don't want you screwing up my battle plan. Oh, and don't eat it."

"Fine" Dragon said, tossing the Spydling onto an unsuspecting man

"Draggy, why did you throw a mutant spider at me?" This was Kaka, the oldest (not counting Temp who is twice as old as the universe) of the 'Gang' as they liked to call themselves. He was wearing his traditional Blacky-Grey fedora with a bright purple feather in it, his golden hair slightly hanging out. His face was locked in that serious position he always seemed to have unless telling a joke.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Dragon protested back to Kaka's annoyance.

"Yes you did! You always throw the disgusting things at me." Kaka shouted, going into a fighting stance

"Where did you get that idea from?" Dragon said drawing his lightning katana

"_Combat Lock!"_ shouted two fighter's powers seemed to disappear into thin air "God, I've mastered that spell just trying to stop you two from tearing each other's throats out! Now can we sit down and stop fighting for 5 minutes!"

Elsewhere, above the Underworld, a human dressed in a black jacket and a red cloak was standing down a man-spider hybrid who claimed to have eyes everywhere. Alain managed to kill him in his personal record, 2 minutes flat. After interrogating him, Alain turned and ran to the Underworld. After all, someone had to protect them…

* * *

**In case you were wondering, the cover picture IS what I think a Spydling should look like. They are scaled up in order of rank. So the king one is about the size of a small dog, as said. Imagine that walking around. Anyway, not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. And Rites of Passage should be continued soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Incursion

**Ok, next chapter is up. This time explaining a bit more about how the Spydlings work, and starting the main storyline.**

* * *

Alain charged into the underworld, taking everyone by surprise. At first, he couldn't see what he was looking for. But then, a huge, hairy spider's leg levered itself onto the top of the throne.

"GET DOWN!" Alain yelled, and as soon as everyone had jumped into cover he launched a flurry of fire spells towards the approaching creature. He managed to knock it off its perch. For about 5 seconds, because then it roared and summoned a huge wave of Spydlings which soon overran them.

"I can't keep up with these," said Dragon and Kaka, seemingly in unison. Their magic reserves were running dry and they seemed to be tiring. The creatures just kept coming, each wave stronger than the next.

Then the throne was gone.

It just disappeared, and in its place was a huge network of silk, fibres and dead Spydlings. This was their central hive. And they wanted everyone who wasn't a Spydling out.

"Concentrate on the hive!" cried Temp. His words drowned out by the steady padding of tiny legs and the death screams of the Spydlings that they were killing. Somehow, though, he was heard and the four started firing at the Hive. Unfortunately, the Hive seemed to have some magical defences, so all of their spells just harmlessly bounced off. The only option was to retreat, and retreat they did, almost damaging the teleporter in the process.

Once outside, they could see the real damage of what Spydlings could do. There were holes everywhere in the graveyard, trees had been reduced to stumps in the forest, the seven floor wizard tower was now a one floor pile of stone and the once grand castle was now just a small market stall with rubble all around it. In fact the only thing left relatively intact, was the small town which lay just outside the castle. Exhausted, they sat down and began to talk about what they should do next.

"I think we should rest for now, and then get our powers back up to maximum. We should also try to see if this has happened before, they seemed so organised, like they knew where to attack and what to protect against." Temp and Kaka agreed with Alain, since his ideas usually turned out to be the best course of action. Dragon, however, was preoccupied with examining a wound on the hand which he held the Spydling in.

"What's that?" Kaka wondered. "Did I manage to hit you before Temp stopped us?" Kaka was rewarded with a 'you-really-don't-know-when-to-shut-up' stare from Dragon

"That's bad. Worse than you think" Temp said, prodding the wound "The Spydlings bite you given half the chance and steal all your knowledge. That must have been how they knew to put up magic barriers, and just to tire us out instead of sending out their best troops."

"So they can just steal information when they bite people? Think how many of your demons had maps of the underworld and other valuable information in them," Dragon realised, examining his own wound further and then removing what looked like a small tube. "Hmm? What's this supposed to be?" Dragon's thoughts were interrupted by a Spydling battle roar, or more like a battle screech but still pretty bone-chilling.

"How did they know we were here?" Alain shouted aloud before realising the answer to his own question. "That tube. They must be able to take information out whenever that tube is in there, even though the actual Spydling isn't"

"Well, it's only a few of them, so we can probably handle these by ourselves," Temp observed, before they started their normal battle plan. Kaka would keep them back with air spells; Alain and Dragon would go melee with the occasional spell and Temp would just bombard them with magic. It usually works. After a few minutes of battling, the Spydlings were on the floor and turning to dust.

"Well then, that took care of them. Damned Spydlings." Kaka said, obviously angry, with Alain calming him down. They decided that it would be best to rest, so everyone apart from Temp-who needed no sleep-, went to the Inn for the night leaving him to think about the attack.

_This happened before. 10,003 years ago. Back then I was only the heir to the throne. And all the other guys hadn't even been born yet. But the attack plan seems strikingly similar to what they did then. They just invade and invade until everyone is either 'assimilated' as the Emperor called it. Back then though, they didn't put the hive in the middle of the Underworld. Back then, however, the Dark Lord didn't have as much control. So maybe they want to….No, wait. How were they defeated last time? Oh yeah, the townspeople used that Guardian didn't they. Although after he left, I remember that morbid prophecy he gave. '_500 score and 3 years. The Horde shall return from whence they came. And cross the dark border into the Lord's abode. Then the great four shall rise up_' I remember that pause, just to fill us with hope. Then he continued '_However that will be to no avail. As the horde shall increase until the very essence of the planet is theirs. Only then will they leave. And pursue another kingdom to leech dry.' _ And then, as if to rub salt on the wound he said _'Remember O' Mortals, fate is not absolute. Like a spider's web, It is easy to be shaped, and broken. But anyone caught up in it is, like a fly, captured in its enthralling fibres waiting for their eventual demise'_ Then he left. Stupid multi-headed, pathetic excuse for a guardian. Well this time, the spider is getting what it deserves. _

And with that thought, the mist in grey armour got up and purposefully walked down to the Inn to wake the others up. This time, they had a plan. This time, the Spydlings were going to be eradicated. This time, fate would be broken, not like a hand going through a web, but like an arm being twisted so much that it fractures, leaving fragments embedded in the skin. This time, the fly strikes back.

* * *

**So, from now on, the main storyline kicks in. And expect to be seeing more of one character mentioned for a bit. Not saying who just yet though.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Recuperation

**So, a new chapter has appeared. This one introduces the last of the main characters, unless I can think of some more. Unlikely though. Anyway, have fun reading.**

* * *

The Inn was relatively small so Alain, Dragon and Kaka had to sleep in the same room. Awkward as it may seem though; they were all used to it because the Inn was the only place to sleep (if you didn't have a house) apart from the castle which is reserved for royalty.

Temp knocked on the door which abruptly woke the residents of room 106 up.

"Who'd be knocking at 1:00 in the morning?" a very tired Alain said.

"Might be one of those Spydling-human hybrid thingies" Dragon answered back prompting Alain and Kaka to get their swords ready. Hearing what Dragon said, Temp did his best to imitate a Spydling's battle screech.

"_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"_

Everyone jumped and Alain burst through the door to see Temp nearly killing himself with laughter.

"Why the hell did you wake us up at 1:00 and trick us with that Spydling screech?" Alain shouted but not too loudly, pointing his sword at Temp

"Heheh…heheh…heh, sorry. I couldn't resist." He said, pushing the sword away with his hand to no apparent physical harm. "Anyway, I have a plan. But first," He said, being careful not to look too closely "Getting dressed may be a good idea." Then he closed the door and waited.

After about 5 minutes three people, fully dressed people, emerged from the room and wearily followed Temp down to the village where a strange sight was floating in the middle of the square. They instinctively drew their swords but Temp, having put it there in the first place, told them it was harmless. 'It' was a floating square with a picture of a blank space in the middle of it. However, this blank space was no ordinary blank space it was a magical blank space.

"You see, "Temp started and threw a rock into the blank space. It bounced off one side and a purple-y rock came out the other. Then they both touched and exploded. "This is the Recuperation Window. After the defeat of your 'Other' a latent power you didn't realise you had shall be unlocked." After that had settled in Temp carried on by announcing the first person to undergo this trail "I believe Dragon should go first. Purely because his power seems to be the strongest at calling out to him."

"Ok? I guess. So what do I do?" He asked

"Just approach the window and reach in." Temp told him. Dragon did so, reaching up to touch it with his hand. As soon as he did so, there was a loud ripping sound and a purple figure matching Dragon in size, build, shape, personality and fighting style jumped out the other side. The window then shimmered and disappeared, but not before projecting a shield that prevented anyone from interfering.

"_Fight! _ A strangely ethereal voice announced, and the clone rushed at Dragon, his katana charged with lightning. The swords clashed in a shower of sparks, their own speed working towards pushing the others sword out of the way. Dragon Clone jumped back , sending an electrical wave along the floor which Dragon expertly dodged. Then he did the same thing and the clone was a bit too slow, getting electrocuted and falling to the floor, in turn making him an easy target. Dragon didn't hesitate to take advantage of this dashing towards his adversary with inhuman speed. Then immediately getting repelled back by an electrical shield. The clone rose up and took off after Dragon, now retreating to get some energy back.

The clone, now metres away from Dragon took on a burst of speed, but his opponent had anticipated that, and with ruthless efficiency, pierced his clone through the heart. Twice. But then, to Kaka and Alain's astonishment, he got straight back up. Dragon, now with a clear advantage, lunged straight at the clone, managing to knock his head straight off. Finally, in a scream of agony and defeat, the clone exploded into a shower of purple goo. Dragon then appeared to disappear right before everyone's eyes (the spectacle had attracted quite a crowd).

The shield lowered and Alain ran inside to search for Dragon, who appeared out of thin air.

"Hahah! This power's awesome" Dragon yelled, extremely happy with his reward.

"Ok, enough celebrating. It's Alain's turn now" announced Temp. Alain then did the same as Dragon, reaching towards the window, now back again, and letting his clone jump out the other side. But this clone was different, not only did it look exactly like Alain in every way, it was not made out of purple goo. Alain took a fighting stance, but was caught off guard by the clone's sudden remark.

"Please, lower your sword. I do not wish to fight. My name is Blue, even though I am your clone. I would like to offer my assistance in your quest." He announced, if a bit too proudly. Kaka was the first to speak.

"So, Tempy. What do you say? Should we keep him?" Temp, obviously puzzled at this strange turn of events, agreed with Kaka about keeping this 'Blue' character. Alain retreated with his double.

"So...Blue, what's it like in that blank expanse of nothingness?" Alain asked

"Well, it's not all blank, that's just what we call Blancland. There are rivers, forests and towns there as well. But they're all made up of lines and other things like that. It's pretty boring actually, thinking about it." He replied.

"Well, you can catch up on your experiences later, now it's time for the last fight" Temp said matter-of-factly. Kaka took his place at the window, ready to face whatever lay in its midst.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Cliffhangers are awesome. Anyway, expect to see more weird things like Blancland and Blue. Also, another thing to note, why would someone who originates from a country with no colours, a) be coloured himself and b) call himself a colour? Hmmmmm. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Distraction

**Ok, here it is. The next chapter. Two more characters are introduced and I think that will be it for now. But you never know.**

* * *

Kaka steeled himself, making sure he was ready to fight before approaching the window. However, before he could touch the window to initiate the battle, it shimmered and disappeared as if it had sensed something coming all by itself. Before anyone could speak, a blinding white light flashed in front of this and a pillar of white-ness slowly dissipated to reveal a man, clad in white armour with wings on his helmet and a faintly glowing sword. Temp seemed to recognise him though.

"Oh of all the times he could have picked, why now!" He shouted, the man responded in an authoritative tone

"Justice has no sense of time, Temp. Your defeat shall come now, at the hands of my holy blade," The paladin put his sword in an attacking position.

"Cut the justice and light crap. What the hell do you want now, Lux. I'm growing tired of these interruptions" Before Lux could answer that, Temp raised his hand and a dark shockwave launched the paladin into the nearest house.

"Too slow." Temp taunted before beckoning to Kaka. "This warrior, who hasn't even been acknowledged by the window, could take you Lux. I'd advise that you retreat right now,"

"You know I can't do that" Lux replied, standing up and thrusting his sword at Kaka, who then dodges with ease. A bit later than on cue, the window shimmered and rematerialized facing Kaka and Lux.

"Even the window thingy wants you two to fight" said Blue, his excitement showing easily through his, now established as normal, calm demeanour.

"_Fight"_ That same ethereal voice called out, and Lux started by using a divine potion to heal himself back to full health and then firing a small, light laser at Kaka. He dodged this with ease before surrounding himself with a shield of solid air and releasing toxic gas at Lux, corrupting his holy armour. Lux screamed in pain as the toxins flooded into him, but he stopped after a while when kaka eventually ran out of toxins to release. The now slowly dying Lux launched himself at Kaka, who didn't dodge in time and earned a burning scar on his hand, however, this attack wasn't as powerful as it could have been.

"Not so powerful now are you" Kaka said, rather proudly. "I never believed in this light crap. It's all about justice, and doing nice things." Lux seemed to take offence at this, but Kaka was too busy ranting. "At least if you follow Temp, you get to do what you want, kill people, burn cities, anything."

"Err Kaka…" Temp tried to warn him, but Kaka didn't hear.

"His demons are actually quite friendly, once you get to know them. And now, his home's been wrecked by these damned Spydlings, and you're probably in league with them!" Lux snapped.

"YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF BEING IN LEAGUE WITH THAT SCUM!" He yelled. "I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! _Divine Blizzard!"_

Kaka was enveloped in a freezing white wind, his whole body seizing up and becoming like the ice. But, then there was a sound. One tiny sound.

The dripping of water.

The ice shattered, shards flying everywhere. A couple even hit Lux, not that they did much.

"Hah! You think ice is enough to stop me. Well think again light" Kaka never got time to finish his sentence.

"_Chronopause!"_

Everything stopped all at once, the only thing moving was Lux. However, he didn't even bother going for Kaka. He just walked by and prepared to attack Temp. He raised his sword and said

"Time's up. Dark Lord."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Lux" Lux was surprised by this sudden outburst and whirled round, to see Kaka start to move towards him. "You see, I haven't told Temp yet, but I recently discovered I am resistant to time-based spells.

"Dark scum!" Lux spat. "My hatred for your kind is eternal!"

"Then let it be." Kaka replied nonchalantly "the window has seen what I have done and will probably acknowledge me after this, so I'll let Temp finish you off. I'm sure he has a way to stop you ever coming back." Kaka raised his hand and the blue aura surrounding everything smashed, and Temp ran straight to Lux, kicking him to the ground.

"Let this be a warning to any who oppose me!" Temp said before slashing an ugly scar across Lux's face. Then a dark spear materialised in his hand and he plunged it into Lux, deliberately missing any vital organs to inflict the maximum amount of pain. Then he picked Lux up and threw him, which an unimaginable amount of strength, all the way to the light Lord's castle. Lux's scream echoed throughout the kingdom.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm p!"

The window shimmered as it does and a blue light surrounded Kaka, then he unintentionally raised his hand and cast an ice spell. He pulled his hand back and said "Well, we know what I just unlocked" before casting a volley of ice spells everywhere, one landing on Dragon.

"KAKA!" He yelled, and chased after him. Temp smiled, as best he could being made of mist, and walked back to the castle (the king had agreed to let him stay there so long as none of his guards get converted or murdered). Tomorrow, they would raid the underworld.

Meanwhile, the Light Lord Mept was sitting in his throne, reading a newspaper when he heard something. It sounded like one of his paladins screaming.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmp!" Lux crashed through the floor of the palace, hit the ceiling and fell down, sprawled across the floor.

"Lux!" Mept shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Don't tell me Temp…" the rest of the sentence was unthinkable.

"Yes, my lord. I'm afraid he did. He had company. 4 mortals were by his side, and he accused me of being in league with the Brown Plague." Mept contemplated this, then abruptly stood up

"I see" he announced and walked out of his palace, to the light barracks beyond.

* * *

**What is the light lord planning? No one knows, not even me. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Rebellion

**Ok, now for the raid on the underworld, can't say much without spoiling it. So happy reading.**

* * *

Temp stood ready at the gate to the underworld. It was cleverly disguised as a coffin so only those who knew about it would suspect it to be a teleporter. He was standing with Dragon at his right, Alain at his left and Kaka, with Blue were keeping watch over the loyal platoon of Black Knights, The Blades of the Underworld as Temp calls them. His plan was to take the Spydlings by surprise; he would raid their base at the crack of dusk. The night would come quicker allowing his knights to gain in power, while the Spydlings decreased. The knights would deal with the 'infinite' swarm of smaller Spydlings, Alain and Kaka would attack their leader, while he, Dragon and Blue would concentrate on their power source: the Spydling Hive.

The Knights were divided into 4 sections, each for a different corner of the underworld. Each section had a senior Black Knight co-ordinating it so their attack would be as successful as possible. However, what Temp didn't anticipate was that there was a routine scout patrol launched by the Spydlings at dusk. Although, what that patrol didn't anticipate was, that it was about 5 times smaller than Temp and so got squished without him noticing much. He did manage to remove the info tube though, before they caught wind of his plans. Temp decided to better be safe than sorry and to launch the attack now, just in case a small bit of info got through. He raised his hand, then abruptly pointed it forward and yelled.

"CHARGE!"

The whole army he had amassed flooded into the underworld at once. The Spydlings were hard pressed to respond, but respond they did and launched a wave of themselves at the approaching Knights. Temp spotted the Hive at the back of the Underworld and rushed off with Dragon and Blue to destroy it. The king launched himself from out of the throne and bellowed a deep screech.

"No prizes for guessing which is the king" Alain joked before launching a volley of dark fire spells at the king's weak point, its eye. Kaka used his spells to buff up Alain, and also to keep the Spydlings off them. The king, after sustaining a lot of damage, crashed down to the floor, his tongue lolling out. This was a traditional Spydlings 'playing dead' move. But research had told the Gang that it existed and Alain delivered a final thrust through the King's eye socket.

Meanwhile, the Hive was faring about as well as the King was, meaning it was near rupturing point. It was being bombarded with a series of slashes and magic spells so it eventually, somehow, squealed its final squeal and exploded. The Spydling incursion was over.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Temp was back sitting in his rightful throne, de-Spydified of course. However, something was preying on his mind. This was too easy, there must be something else and he needed information out of the King. The trouble was, he was dead (or nearly dead) and anyone who tried to use Mind Extract was severely injured. Suddenly, he had an idea. All the subjects he had tried were Demons, or in other words, immortals and hardwired to not become anything else. Maybe if he tried a mortal, he could use that to his advantage, at the cost of that mortal's…mortality. He wasn't always this inconsiderate towards mortal life, but he liked it when he was. Maybe he should do it more. He cleared his throat

"Dragon! Alain! I require a human."

* * *

Jack was walking down the village path, like he always did. He then turned right to walk to his farm, like he always did. But, unlike always, there were two people waiting for him. One was wearing very weird attire; a red robe with lightning stripes all down it. The other was less…eye catching. He wore a black jacket and one eye was a deep red.

"Who are you guys?" Jack asked, his hand going towards the knife he always kept in his belt.

"We are the Dark Lord Temp's right-hand men. And I wouldn't bother attacking us. It always has a way of backfiring," The one in red answered. Jack cringed at the mention of Temp's name. Despite his not-so-evil nature, Temp needed to keep a reputation, and so was feared by most townsfolk. Jack then turned and ran back the way he came. Only to run into the same two people. This time, the one in black spoke.

"Don't run away from us Jack, it won't do you any good." Jack took this is a fact and decided to give up. The men took him by the arms and dragged him into the Underworld for an audience with Temp.

Said Temp was sitting at his throne like usual, inspecting the remains of the Spydling King when the teleporter spluttered into life, the purple mist dispersing to reveal Dragon and Alain, carrying a mortal by his arms and dumping him in front of Temp.

"Oh, is this my test subject?" Temp asked just to make Jack feel uncomfortable, because he already knew the answer. Jack, still believing he had a chance, got up and scrabbled for the teleporter. "_Stop" _Jack froze, his muscles seizing up as Temp's voice echoed around the throne chamber. He only used this sort of mind control on mortals. "_Come to me"_ Dragon and co. had the mental strength to resist this, but Blue and Jack found themselves involuntarily walking towards Temp. Alain grabbed Blue and pulled him back, breaking the control, but Jack kept walking, and bowed down at the foot of the throne. This was Kaka's cue; he inserted the info tube extracted from the King into Jack's neck. He stood bolt upright and walked over to the left wall of the underworld and sat down. Temp's information gathering had begun.

* * *

**Well, whenever I say no more new characters I always seem to add one. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Counter-Invasion

**Ok, we're getting somewhere with the plot. I would say this is somewhere around the halfway point-ish. So 5 more chapters people! (maybe)**

* * *

Jack sat against the wall of the Underworld spouting random garbage, mainly consisting of random communications between Spydlings. From what Temp could decipher from the mindless utterings, the Spydling 'High Council' was in uproar because they couldn't fathom how an eternal dark construct could annihilate one of their armies with 4 friends. Temp couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"mustamassarmyofscoutsneedtog etfoodhive'swellbeingunderworldstillpri metargetcounteroffensiveinpl anning" Wait. Counter-offensive? This was good information. Temp immediately called the head of the Black Knights into his throne room. The head, called Umbra, ran in-he knew this was urgent- his cape billowing behind him, bowed and listened to what Temp had to say.

"I have gathered information that the Spydlings are trying to reclaim our lair." Umbra was visibly annoyed by this

"My lord, we have crushed them once, we shall do it again" He announced in his authoritative tone. Temp liked this and replied

"That's the spirit Umbra! You know what to do," Umbra nodded, bowed again and ran off, cape still billowing behind him, to ready his squadron. Blue then walked in mumbling to himself about countering counters. "Yes?" Temp asked, irritated by this sudden intrusion of his planning.

"Oh, nothing." Blue said, oblivious to Underworld routines of not mindlessly wandering into Temp's throne room.

"Is that so? Then get out!" Temp gestured towards the way Blue had come in. Blue took this as a cue to turn around and walk away, still mumbling to himself.

* * *

The door to the Light Domain was heavily guarded. If you were gifted enough to see immortals, then you would notice the mass of Mept's paladins standing guard both inside and outside the wizard tower. This was for good reason, as rogue demon's not acting upon Temp's orders would frequently try to raid the light Domain is order to gain some respect in the Circles of the Underworld. Fortunately, this never worked as Temp would either receive them back after being slaughtered at the hands of an adept paladin, or would hear them talking about raiding the underworld and punish them for that. Today was different though, as it was not a demon that stood beside the door to the Light Domain, instead the Dark Lord himself awaited the opening of the doors.

"Hey, it's Temp!" one of the paladin's shouted as he opened the door to see who was there. He raised his sword, but before he could attack Temp raised his hand and said

"I wouldn't attack me if I were you. I could slaughter you where you stand if that were my purpose, but it is not, I have come to warn the Light Lord." The paladin was surprised by this, but still escorted Temp to the Light Palace. It looked a bit greyer than usual, but that was probably Temp's dark aura, Mept was shocked when he saw Temp walk through the doors in the arms of a paladin.

"So, you have been captured?" Mept asked but Temp scoffed at this

"Are you really that stupid? Do you really think that I would be captured by a paladin assigned to door duty?" Mept realised his error and asked what Temp wanted. He got a very short reply. "Spydlings."

"What of that scum!" Mept shouted. Temp remained calm as he answered

"They have decided to launch a counter-invasion. But just in case they fail at taking the Underworld, they want to invade the Light Domain aswell. I would recommend you gather an army Mept. They could come at any time"

"Well." Mept was deep in thought.

"I'll leave you to it" Temp said and teleported back into the Underworld where Dragon was busy looking for him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" He sounded relieved, if anything. "I found this Spydling lurking. I think it was trying to find out some information"

"Oh? Well then, did you remove its info tube?" Temp asked, but Dragon shook his head. "Dammit. Right, tell Umbra to get the Knights moving at once, I fear the Spydlings may be mobilising their force. We shall meet them halfway and a great battle shall be fought"

"You sound like you're looking forward to it" Dragon said

"Oh I am." Temp replied before walking into the portal to the Overworld.

* * *

Mortals were scattering everywhere as they saw Temp, along with Dragon, Kaka, Alain, Blue and Umbra, marching his army through their village. Most times this happened it was with one squadron, just as a show of power more than anything, but this time the Mortals knew something was going down as the whole army was walking through their streets. Temp had no need of him anymore so Jack was back with his family, recounting his whole ordeal to his wife Jill, in a story that would no doubt be told for centuries. However, what the Mortals found most intriguing was that the Light army was marching alongside the Dark one and some of the soldiers were even conversing with knights from the other side. Lux was at the forefront of the Paladin army, and walk actively speaking with Umbra.

Kaka was, despite appearances, the newest member of Temp's 'gang' and was yet to get used to the publicity-if you could call it that- that you got through these marches but his thoughts were cut short when Mept stood up and addressed the Mortals.

"Mortals, I am the Light Lord, Mept. And I am here for 2 reasons, one to fight alongside Temp's army against a common foe, the other to warn you about this battle. It shall take place soon, and shall be bloody. I would ask you to evacuate and take all of your belongings with you. I know not how long this war shall take place but I know this. Our enemy is ruthless and merciless and will not hesitate to do horrible thing to you if they catch you." Mept's speech was cut short as Temp nudged him and pointed to the Spydlings which were now approaching rapidly towards them.

* * *

**Upcoming fight scene. Hopefully it will be better written than the Underworld reclamation.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Revelation

**Finally, a new chapter has appeared. yes I have finally been bothered to write a new chapter. See if you can figure out where I started writing from.**

* * *

Everything fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the rumbling of Spydling legs and the casual chatter of the birds. Temp's army readied their swords; Mept's army did the same. The Spydlings were rumbling ever closer and at the forefront of their army stood what looked like a man, a very tall and distinctly Spydling coloured man. He also had a lot of hairs on him, just like a Spydling.

Then a huge roar, a roar of a magnitude no one heard before; or since. The Spydling-man advanced, its huge figure, although intimidating in prospect, served only to hinder its movements. However its attacks were fast and potent. Decimating the houses it destroyed, it walked on until it reached the forefront of the combined army. The Knights and Paladins went to take care of the Spydlings behind the Huge Haired One; Mept went to take care of the mortals, leaving Temp and the Gang to deal with The Half Spydling-Half Giant hybrid.

Sensing it was in danger, the Giant did as much of a jump as it could muster, flattening a nearby elf in the process. Temp was the first to respond to this, firing a huge lightning bolt at the giant which hit its mark dead on, paralysing the giant aswell as knocking it to its knees. Seizing this opportunity to show off his spells, Blue yelled "_Great Blight!" _The giant, suddenly poisoned, shakily got to its feet and swung for Kaka, who cast Ice Shield, negating most of the attack but knocking him back pretty far. Alain, who was loving every minute of not getting involved, had his pleasure destroyed when Kaka was knocked into him and the giant readied Venom Strike, interrupting Dragon`s cast of Thundaga. Seeing his gang wiped out like that, Temp turned around and threw his sword into the giant`s chest. It embedded itself deep inside the giant, slowly corrupting it from the inside. Alain, having recovered from Kaka being thrown into him, ran up to the now dying giant and kicked the sword clean through him. The giant, screamed its blood-curdling scream, then fell down and exploded.

"Well that was short lived" Temp noted before being hit from behind with a well-aimed cast of Combat Lock "The hell!" he cursed but was cut short when we was taken prisoner, followed by all of his companions, by thousands of Spydlings.

Life in captivity within the Spydling stronghold was dull, but Temp hadn't spoken or moved since he had been placed in his cell. His friends were beginning to get concerned, they knew he could survive with no nourishment or sleep for years but this was pushing it. Yesterday, they had been promised a trial with the Spydling Grand Emperor as the judge, but it had been postponed due to him being unwell. Blue, like usual was pacing around his cell trying to figure out a way to escape, to no avail. The Spydlings didn't have that many cells so they made the mistake of placing Dragon and Kaka in the same one. This resulted in an average of 2 arguments per day. Eventually they were separated with Kaka and Alain switching places.

Kaka had been practising Heal spells a lot so he became a doctor for the Spydlings in exchange for better things for him and the gang. He had been waiting for the call for him to heal the emperor for a while now, but eventually it came in the form of a letter through the bars. It read:

_Kaka,_

_You have been called to heal our revered Emperor Grax; this call is of the utmost importance so failure to attend will result in death for all of your friends. The healing will take place in 1 hour._

_Spydling Chief Trask_

Kaka started getting his things ready as soon as he had finished reading the letter. 1 hour usually meant immediately since Spydlings have no sense of time whatsoever.

In the designated 'Operation Room' Kaka sat down next to the emperor with his list of possible diseases, scanning the list and looking for the symptoms he could not find any that matched so he looked down the list again but still could not find anything. 'What did Temp teach me?' he thought before asking permission to approach the emperor.

"If it iss necessssary" the chief replied and Kaka took a step forward and peered at the Emperor's soul. Kaka recoiled with shock; the soul was in a million pieces and was steadily shrinking. Temp had said this was almost impossible to achieve on some one of the Emperor's social position and physical prowess unless the perpetrator was an extremely adept mage and had an immense amount of concentration. Wait. Concentration. Kaka smiled to himself. "Here" he said and handed the chief a bottle of green liquid "Viscous Emerald Soul Sap. This should heal the emperor nicely" That was only half true. The liquid WAS Emerald Soul Sap but it wouldn't heal the emperor. In fact it would do quite the opposite since the emperor`s soul was Ruby A+56 if Kaka was correct. This meant whoever was slowly siphoning the Emperor's soul would have their job made easier and by the time the Spydlings noticed, it would be too late.

Back at the cell block Kaka nearly jumped out of skin with fright at what he saw. Alain was on the floor, unconscious and Dragon was being held at magical knifepoint by Blue!

"B-B-Blue?!" Kaka stuttered incredulously.

"No." Blue said "From now on you will address me as Spydling Commander Blue! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Cliffhangers are so awesome. And yes Blue was always scheduled to be an antagonist, I wonder why though.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Culmination

**Shorter chapter today. Preparing for the longer chapter that will be the ending. Hope you don't mind not as much but it'll be worth it**

* * *

Kaka stared, dumbfounded until Dragon managed to speak.

"You never were much good at magic, Blue. So here's a little lesson. Never hold me. Ever. _Zap Tap!" _Blue screamed as one thousand volts surged through his body. Kaka seized this opportunity to get stuck in with the battle. "_Arise!_" he yelled and a white light surrounded Alain who immediately bounced up, bright and perky as always. Meanwhile Dragon and Kaka were tag teaming Blue, Dragon on melee and Kaka on magic, taking over Temp's duty while he did whatever was incapacitating him at the moment. Blue, who was fighting pretty well for someone outnumbered 3 to 1, eventually did fall and the 3, now restored, members proceeded to the emperor's chamber for the final battle.

The Emperor, who was still sluggishly 'relaxing' in his bed, did move when he saw his prisoners had escaped.

"I assumed you would have been massacred by that traitor you call Blue." It rasped in a distinctly un-Spydling like voice.

"Well we weren't!" Dragon snapped back drawing out his katana and charging it with electricity.

"_Nul..hhh..Shock"_ The emperor rasped again, this time a yellow barrier formed around him, but was immediately shattered. Trax rushed to the Emperor's side.

"My Liege, let me deal with these traitors. You are in no state to battle!" he said.

"Your assistant is right, you know." A dark voice announced from behind everyone as Temp clanked up to join the rest of the gang. "I've been slowly siphoning away your soul for days now. And your 'doctor' has helped tremendously is speeding the process up" Kaka smiled as Temp continued "So either you stand and fight us, in which case you shall die immediately. Or," he beckoned to his Gang to get closer. "You surrender now" The Emperor looked shocked at this.

"In that case" The Emperor rasped as he got up, his legs buckling with what little strength he had left "I shall die honourably. In battle!" The Emperor charged forward towards the gang, but was stopped as Temp raised his hand.

"_Dispel Glamour!_" Suddenly, the Spydling fortress shook, and cracked in places that cracks should never appear. A deafening boom sounded as the whole fortress shattered along with its denizens, leaving the Gang stranded in an infinitely vast white expanse of nothingness.

"Welcome," a familiar voice sounded behind them as a fully coloured Blue walked up "to Blancland."

"This is Blancland?!" Dragon shouted back, but when no reply came he calmly said "Fine then," raised his hand and yelled "_Cloudburst!_" A dark storm cloud loomed over Blue as he was continually ravaged by the storm. When it receded, Blue appeared to have had no damage dealt to him.

"What the hell?!" Kaka managed to say before Blue rushed him, katanas blazing.

"Hahaha! I am not the Blue you are used to." Blue said before jumping back and preparing for battle. "This place will be your tomb! Prepare to spend the rest of your lives in a blank eternity, and know what it feels like to be exiled by a Mythical Beast!"

* * *

**Remember that Mythical Beast Temp was talking about all the way back in Chapter 1. If you don't, read the end bit. It'll make the next chapter make a lot more sense.**


	9. Chapter 8: Closure

**Final chapter guys, it's been a long time coming but we're finally there. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Mythical Beast?" Temp asked as he dove out of the way of Blue's charge.

"You will know all when you DIE!" Blue screamed back. It was apparent that he was now, totally insane from being exiled all these years. _"Temper!" _ Blue's weapon emitted a magnificent red glow as he unleashed a huge sword beam upon the Gang, most of who dodged, but Kaka grazed the edge of it.

"Agh!" It was a painful but relatively minor injury, so he would be able to continue fighting. Dragon and Alain were trying to best Blue in a melee battle with their lightning and dark katanas respectively. They seemed to be doing a small bit of damage, but the fight was going to take a while at this rate. Temp was still at the back, charging up what looked like a fire elemental spell by the harsh red his wand was glowing. It seemed to be at full charge when Blue noticed this.

"_Barrier Change!"_ All of a sudden flames surrounded him and he seemed to gain a flame shield. Temp swore but twirled his wand a bit and the red glow changed to a light blue glow and his wand seemed to get colder. Temp thrust his wand into the air and yelled.

"_Howling Blizzard!" _Snow and freezing cold winds surrounded Blue. If you were close enough and could withstand the noise of the spell you could just about hear something freezing solid in there. The snow finally cleared and the ice surrounding Blue fell away, he finally seemed to have been damaged so 11 and Alain used this time to really whale on him, managing to weaken him considerably. Blue got up, now his expression one of sheer hatred for the Gang.

"_RUIN!_" he screamed "_RUIN!_ _RUIN!_ _RUIN!_" Five grey spells started following Temp around Blancland, getting hit would cut his magic power in half, and therefore he needed to avoid them at all costs since he was pretty bad at melee combat. Kaka took over for Temp while he was running around avoiding the _Ruin_ spells. He started supporting the two meleers with a quick cast of _Storm Tornado_. A large column of wind was whipped up around the fighters, with Blue being thrown up into the air like a baby sometimes does with a plaything. Dragon, seizing his chance, rushed underneath where Blue was going to land and held his Katana high. Blue fell straight down onto the sword. He screamed as his body was cleaved in two. The Blancland imposter was dead.

The Gang could finally relax, since their assumed final enemy was lying in two pieces in front of them. However, Temp could sense that something wasn't right.

"Wait, something else is here." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a huge five headed dragon appeared in front of them. "You!" Temp spat "You're that so-called guardian who helped defeat the Spydlings last time!"

"Last time?" Dragon asked.

"_That, I am. Lord of Darkness._" The dragon's voice was as loud and intimidating as you would expect from a dragon with 5 heads. "_You have broken free from the Web of Fate and defeated the Spydling horde. I am impressed. However, in breaking the entangling fibres of destiny, you have also broken your right for survival!"_

"What!" Alain shouted and was rewarded for his efforts with a giant fireball to the face. He was sent sprawling backwards as the Dragon continued.

"_Fate is not something to be tampered with. And in doing so, you have incurred the punishment. I, the almighty Basaran, arbiter of this world, sentence thee to DEATH!"_ With those ominous words, the Dragon attacked. His five heads, each of which corresponded to an element, were very much used to a battle as hectic as this one was going to get. Dragon and Alain rushed to the front of the battle as usual, but were pushed back with a combined strike between the Light and the Dark head, inflicting the Blind status on both of them.

"You're not going to get anywhere with those heads firing spells all over the place" Temp observed, before casting a _Silence_ spell on both of them. The Dark head was, unfortunately, immune to the Silence effect and escaped with no status. However, Basaran, being so slow and cumbersome, failed to get the Light head out of the way in time and that head was now, practically, out of use for much of the battle. Alain joined in the battle, switching to his light katana and jumping up the neck of the huge beast. Kaka kept Basaran's fire head occupied with trying to fry him while Alain hacked away at the Dark head. Dragon, seeing his chance to test a new spell he'd picked up from Temp, launched himself into the air and shouted

"_Ark Blast!_" Forks of lightning sped from him and into Basaran, incapacitating all heads but the Lightning one, not outright destroying any of them though. Basaran roared as Alain managed to destroy the dark head and he yelled

"_Divine Wave!_" A bright white wave of water rushed onto the Gang, damaging most of them, since they were all Dark elemental in some way. Being the first to get up, Temp carried on the battle by attacking the Water head with a _Short Circuit_ spell, which boiled it off entirely. Having only 3 heads left, Basaran was at a disadvantage. Kaka eventually stopped getting chased by the Fire head and started fighting back; aiming to put out the head with his rather powerful wind spells, powerful if only because he had spent a very long time training himself to master them. The lightning head was proving a worthy adversary for Dragon since he was mainly a storm elemental fighter himself. However Alain was doing pretty well killing off the Light head who had only got one attack in, in the whole fight. Temp cast a _Watera_ spell on the Fire head, finally making it explode and giving Basaran only one head left.

"_Hahahahahahahahaha!_" Basaran laughed "_You think you can defeat ME with that measly power? Take this!_" Basaran's final head then turned a very dull grey and no attacks seemed to work on it. Suddenly, the other 4 heads all respawned, with the same dull grey tinge.

"What the crap?" Kaka exclaimed as his wind spells bounced off harmlessly.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Temp said, trying his hardest to instill self-confidence in his allies, when he knew they only had a small chance "Channel your spells together!" Somehow, they all agreed, Dragon cast a fireball, Kaka used his wind spells and Alain used dark. Temp, seeing they were all there, decided to try his luck. He made a mixing gesture with his wand and the spells started to fuse together into one huge ball, then he rose up into the air, thrust his wand out in front of him and yelled "_OMEGA CANNON!_" The ball flew at Basaran.

"_How is this possible, to know that spell. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!_" And that was Basaran's last scream of defeat as he was engulfed by the ensuing explosion. Blancland, being sustained by the will of the mighty five-headed dragon started to crumble though.

"I believe I may be of assistance here." An old voice sounded through the collapsing reality as Mept appeared. "_Vacate_" A white beam surrounded the Gang as they left Basaran's lair. They arrived back in the Overworld of the kingdom just how they left it. "I believe this is night-time, just as it was when you were taken" Mept said. They all thanked him as he returned to heaven. The Gang exchanged their goodbyes as Temp and Dragon walked back to the underworld while Alain and kaka wandered back to their homes. As they were walking back, Temp said

"What do you say we hold off on telling the Demon council this for a couple of days? I don't know about you but I can't see them minding." Dragon laughed as they entered the mausoleum and prepared to start recuperating after the suppression of the Spydling Incursion.

* * *

**Yep, that's the end. However I am planning a sequel but haven't got far yet. So I can't say when that'll be started. But soon hopefully, until hen though, if you want to know more or just rp with one of the Gang. Just find us on Roblox, account names are given in the first chapter. Have a good day readers.**


End file.
